This is a continuation of an existing, well-functioning, and absolutely essential Core. Over its lifetime, Core A (National Tissue Resource) has provided a very large number of tissues to SPORE and non-SPORE investigators alike, nationally and even internationally. During our first 9 years, from 1993 through 2001, a total of 10,866 tumor samples were delivered to 78 projects. Investigators in this SPORE accounted for only about 40% of that activity [unreadable] more than 6,000 specimens were provided to 59 different investigators outside the SPORE. Since the last submission (2002 to 2006), the Core has provided 5,057 specimens (with an additional 1320 pending distribution) to 34 projects involving 17 different principal investigators. A large fraction of distributions continue to go to investigators outside of our own SPORE. At least 25 full length manuscripts directly related to use of specimens and/or data from our SPORE tissue resources have been published since the last submission. The continuing objectives of the National Tissue Resource Core are to provide centralized support for tissue banking, quality assessment, and distribution efforts within the Breast SPORE by managing and distributing tissue and data from legacy inventories to qualified researchers;by collecting, managing, and distributing newly acquired breast cancer materials to qualified researchers;by assisting in acquisition, management, and distribution of clinical trial associated material;and by collection of additional clinical and follow-up data on appropriately consented subjects represented in the collections. Although guidelines state that "each SPORE must have a dedicated core for collection and distribution of human cancer specimens", Core A greatly surpasses this minimum requirement [unreadable] it is critical for the research activities proposed in this SPORE, and also has been and will continue to be an important research resource to other scientists within and outside Baylor College of Medicine who are engaged in translational breast cancer research.